Such a lamp is known, for example, from the specification DE 40 08 367 A1. This document has disclosed a halogen incandescent lamp which has a pinch seal at one end and whose elongate luminous element extends in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the lamp and is held there by one or more pinches formed in the manner of funnels from the lamp vessel material. For this purpose, the pinches are oriented perpendicularly with respect to the lamp longitudinal axis. In one exemplary embodiment, the halogen incandescent lamp with a pinch seal at one end is incorporated in an outer bulb having an Edison screw base, for direct operation using the system voltage.
The specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,794 has disclosed a halogen incandescent lamp, whose elongate luminous element is axially centered using at least three pinches in the lamp vessel. In this case too, the pinches are oriented perpendicularly or radially with respect to the lamp longitudinal axis. Both lamps having a pinch seal at one end and tubular line lamps are disclosed.
The specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,135 B2 has disclosed a reflector lamp having a reflector and a halogen incandescent lamp using the bulb pinch technology. The pinches are formed perpendicularly with respect to the lamp longitudinal axis. The halogen incandescent lamp is introduced into the reflector coaxially with respect to the reflector axis.